dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Brave Girls
centre|thumb|650px Brave Girls *'Nombre: '''Brave Girls (브레이브걸스) *'Número de Integrantes': 7 chicas ** '''Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 3 chicas *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial:' - *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '-Fearless *'Debut:' 07 de Abril 2011. *'Agencia: Brave Entertainment - (Misma que Brave Brothers, BIGSTAR, ElectroBoyz). *'''Creado por: Kang Dong Cheol. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 14 de marzo, Eun-young se reveló como el primer miembro y la líder del grupo. Ella es la sobrina de Shin Ha-kyun, un actor conocido por su papel en "Welcome to Dongmakgol" y "Sympathy for Lady Vengeance". Hye-ran fue revelada el 17 de marzo y ganó la atención debido a su parecido con la cantante "Son Dambi". Ye-jin se convirtió en la tercer miembro en ser revelada. Ella también ganó la atención debido a su pasado como "Miss Seattle" en la competencia de "Miss Corea" y su parecido con la actriz "Kim Sa-rang". Seo-a se convirtió en la cuarto miembro del grupo. Anteriormente fue modelo antes de unirse al grupo Un representante de su agencia declaró: “En el futuro, Brave Girls mostraran su fuerte carisma, así como una mirada inocente y dulce”. '2011: Debut con su primer single 'The Difference El 31 de marzo, Brave Brothers dio a conocer dos imágenes del grupo que proporcionó dos conceptos (uno atractivo elegante y otro colorido y excéntrico) el grupo se presentara con ambos en el escenario. Dos teasers fueron puestos en libertad de "So Sexy" y "Do You Know" en la primera semana de abril. El 7 de abril, lanzaron su primer single junto con el video musical de "Do You Know". Brave Girls su debut en Corea atraves del programa de (KBS) Music Bank con "So Sexy" y "Do You Know". el 24 de abril, aparecieron en Gag Concert y realizaron una versión trote de "Do You Know". '''Regreso con su primer Mini Album 'Sweet Dream'' El 22 de julio, Brave Entertainment anuncio que el grupo haría una reaparición durante el mes y el concepto del album se compartio atraves de las paginas oficiales del grupo. El grupo regresara con su primer mini album "Back To Da Future" y su canción, "Liability" en colaboracion con el artista de reggae Skul1, que aparecera en el video musical. Brave Brothers declaró que la canción era un homenaje a "excuse" de "Kim Arma-mo". Un teaser para el video musical fue revelado el 27 de julio. Un día después, el video musical fue lanzado antes de lanzar su mini-álbum el día siguiente. Brave Girls hizo su reaparición en Music Bank con la canción "Liability". '2012: Segundo Mini Album 'Re-Issue El 22 de febrero, Brave Girls publican su segundo mini-álbum . El título de la canción "Nowadays you " llego a lo alto en algunas listas musicales y se convirtió en uno de los temas más buscados en varios portales de busqueda. En lugar de un concepto "sexy" o "mono", Brave Girls lucía un concepto masculino. Los miembros dijeron: "Creemos que lo que realmente necesitamos mostrar un lado diferente de nosotros. Entendemos que los aficionados que esperaron para nuestro concepto sexy o lindo podrían estar decepcionados, pero esperamos que les guste este concepto también. "Brave Girls hicieron su primera etapa de regreso en Mnet M!Countdow. '2013: Tercer Single 'For You''' El grupo femenino Brave Girls regresará a la escena musical, después de un año y medio El grupo lanzará su nuevo sencillo “For You”, el cual fue compuesto por Chakun de Electroboyz, Battle of the Stars y Methree. La letra fue escrita por Chakun. Este sencillo llega antes del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum de Brave Girls el cual está programado para finales de año y tiene como objetivo, ir ajustando el escenario para la transformación musical del grupo. “For You” será lanzada el 31 de agosto KST a través de las tiendas en línea. '2016: Quinto Single 'Deepened' y Nuevas miembros' El 3 de febrero, Brave Entertainment dijo: “Tres de las miembros originales han abandonado el grupo y hemos añadido cinco nuevas miembros para una transformación completa”. Este será su primer regreso en tres años, desde su lanzamiento en 2013 del sencillo “For You”. Minyoung, Yoojung, Eunji, Yuna, y Hayoon son las nuevas miembros que se unen a Brave Girls, tomando el relevo de Eunyoung, Seoah, y Yejin, quienes dejaron el grupo. Se dice que esas tres miembros se han concentrado en sus estudios y en sus actividades en solitario. Brave Entertainment comentó: “Las nuevas miembros han pasado un riguroso entrenamiento y poseen tanto habilidades, como un look sorprendente. La media de edad del grupo se ha rebajado y todas han entrenado hasta estar completamente listas para subirse al escenario. Estamos ansiosos de presentar a las nuevas miembros de Brave Girls al mundo”. Volviendo tras un largo paréntesis, Brave Girls se encuentra ultimando los detalles de la preparación de su regreso, y la compañía publicará varios teasers y perfiles de miembros pronto. El productor Brave Brothers ha mostrado una gran confianza en este regreso, diciendo: “Brave Girls regresará con un nuevo look y tendrá más oportunidades de encontrarse e interactuar con sus fans. Por favor esperen a Brave Girls”. El 11 de Febrero se anuncio la fecha de regreso y el título de su nueva canción, "Deepened". "Deepened" está producido por Brave Brothers en colaboración con Maboos y JS. Se trata de un tema retro-dance pop con una melodía adictiva que seguro tentará a tus oídos. La canción se publicará el 16 de febrero a mediodía, y Brave Girls ofrecerá una presentación a las 3 p.m. el mismo día. Será el comienzo oficial de sus nuevas actividades. El 16 de febrero el grupo revelo el video musical para "Deepened". En el vídeo musical de “Deepened”, Brave Girls lucen prendas athleisure (sport + tiempo libre), lo que parece una tendencia para este 2016. 'Regreso con Tercer Mini Album 'High Heels El 20 de junio, se revelo una imagen donde se daba comienzo su regreso, que estaría programada para el 27 de junio, el mini álbum consta de cinco canciones que se adaptan a las perspectivas de la gente en general. '''High Heels' es una canción pop optimista que muestra un lado más atractivo y juguetón del grupo de siete integrantes. 'Digital Single 'Yoohoo El 30 de Agosto se informo que el grupo regresaria con un single de verano llamado 'Yoohoo' que sera lanzado el 1 de Septiembre. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px '''De izquierda a derecha:' Min Young, Yoo Jin, Ha Yoon, You Jung, Eun Ji, Yu Na, Hye Ram. *Min Young (Vocalista y Bailarina) *You Jung (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Ji (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yoo Jin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yu Na (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hye Ran (Rapera y Bailarina) *Ha Yoon (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: * Eun Young (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Seo Ah (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yeh Jin (Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' Curiosidades *En el episodio de “Music Bank” de KBS 2TV que se transmitió el 2 de marzo de 2012, Brave Girls se presento con su cancion “Nowadays You”. Las chicas experimentaron varios problemas durante su presentacion, los cuales consistian en la interferencia en la pantalla y la caída de una de las integrantes. *Tras 3 años de hiatus regresaron en 2016 con un look totalmente renovado y 5 miembros nuevas. *El grupo reveló que no serán capaces de usar los vestuarios deportivos con los que aparecen en su nuevo video musical "Deepened" en las transmisiones en vivo. *Su Comeback High Heels''es totalmente distinto de su cancion ''Deepened. *Han alcanzado buenos numeros en los Charts Con su cancion High Heels. *Han ganado mucha popularidad con su single High Heels. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Instagram Oficial Galería Videografía Brave Girls - Do You Know|Do You Know Brave Girls - So Sexy|So Sexy Brave Girls - Easily (feat Skull)|Easily (feat. Skull) Brave Girls - Nowadays You|Nowadays You Brave Girls - Deepened﻿|Deepened﻿ Brave Girls - High Heels|High Heels Brave Girls - High Heels (Dance Ver.)|High Heels (Dance Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:Brave Entertainment Categoría:KGirlband